Gone
by Cybele Adam
Summary: [Slash SiriusRemus . Traduit de l'italien] Sirius et Remus expliquent à Harry pourquoi Remus a dû lui faire croire que Sirius était mort, et par quel moyen il a pu échapper au piège que constitue le voile du Département des Mystères.


**Gone**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:  _

Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à la traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à **Mrs J.K. Rowling**.  
Bien entendu, cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle.

_Note de la traductrice:_

_La version originale (italienne) de cette histoire a été publiée sur **Akari's World**, le site de l'auteur.  
Akari l'a écrite juste après avoir lu le tome 5, avec la seule intention de se remonter le moral.  
Et ça a marché. Non seulement pour elle, mais pour moi aussi._

°  
° ° °

Un éclair.

Puis une fine traînée de lumière fendant l'obscurité comme une comète dans une nuit sans étoiles.

L'homme tomba en arrière. Aucune plainte ne franchit ses lèvres, mais la douleur se lisait dans ses yeux tandis que ses cheveux sombres glissaient sur son visage pâle.

L'adolescent cria son nom, et quelqu'un derrière lui l'empêcha de s'élancer vers l'homme.

"On ne peut plus rien faire, Harry. C'est fini."

"Sirius !" hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Mais, comme le premier, cet appel resta sans réponse. Les bras qui le retenaient resserrèrent leur étreinte et il lui sembla qu'il allait étouffer, emprisonné dans un étau qui se refermerait sur lui avec une lenteur cruelle.

"Il est parti. Il ne reviendra pas."

Il tomba à genoux, épuisé, incapable de trouver la force de lutter et de crier.

Sirius ne pouvait pas être mort.

Il ne l'avait pas vu rendre le dernier soupir, il n'avait pas vu son corps.

Il n'y avait plus personne en face de lui, et pourtant son parrain s'était bien trouvé là, devant ses yeux, quand le sort l'avait touché et qu'il était tombé.

Disparu.

"Il ne reviendra pas."

° ° °

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était trempé de sueur et son coeur battait follement dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il craignit un instant que ces battements irréguliers finissent par la faire exploser. Le martèlement ne se calma qu'après plusieurs inspirations profondes.

Haletant, il referma les yeux. Il avait toujours mal, et sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son.

La fenêtre ouverte laissa entrer une légère brise nocturne qui emplit la pièce, mais Harry ne s'en sentit pas mieux pour autant: ni la sueur sur son front ni la sensation d'étouffement ne semblaient décidées à disparaître. Il se redressa péniblement, s'appuya contre la tête de lit et tendit la main vers la table de nuit pour tâtonner à la recherche de ses lunettes, qu'il chaussa avec une lenteur exaspérante avant de regarder autour de lui comme pour chercher à s'orienter. La pièce était plutôt petite, et la lueur d'une lampe extérieure éclairait faiblement des meubles bon marché: une petite garde-robe en bois, quelques étagères sur le mur d'en face et un bureau d'assez piètre allure sur lequel était posée la cage d'Edwige, qui dormait tranquillement.

Le vent faisait danser les rideaux, créant de drôles de jeux d'ombres sur le mur de gauche. Harry sourit. La semaine précédente, quand il y était entré pour la première fois, cette chambre lui avait semblé plus belle qu'un palais, plus majestueuse qu'un château.

C'était sa chambre.

Dans sa maison.

Une maison infiniment plus chaleureuse et accueillante que celle de Privet Drive et celle de la famille de Sirius, où il ne s'était jamais senti très à l'aise.

La brise cessa soudain de souffler et les rideaux retombèrent mollement contre le chambranle de la fenêtre. La pièce s'obscurcit et, avec un frisson, Harry repensa au rêve qui l'avait tourmenté quelques instants plus tôt.

Il revit son parrain touché à mort, puis en train de tomber; il avança une main comme pour le rattraper mais, exactement comme dans le rêve, l'homme disparut devant ses yeux, englouti par un trou noir dont il ne pourrait plus jamais sortir.

L'espace d'une seconde, Harry eut l'impression que son coeur s'était arrêté et que ses poumons avaient oublié comment respirer. Un battement d'aile d'Edwige le ramena à réalité et, sans plus hésiter, il bondit hors du lit pour se précipiter vers la porte, fuyant son cauchemar.

Il avança sans s'en rendre compte dans le couloir obscur et soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que ses pas l'avaient conduit devant l'autre chambre à coucher. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à ouvrir, puis se ravisa, se disant qu'il valait mieux frapper d'abord. Mais personne ne répondit. Il frappa de nouveau, un peu plus fort. Et encore une fois. Silence, toujours...

Harry retint un instant son souffle puis, décidant d'envoyer au diable le respect et les bonnes manières, ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup. Cette chambre était encore plus petite que la sienne et, si possible, encore plus dépouillée - mais c'était surtout parce que leur emménagement ne remontait qu'à peu de temps. Une imposante armoire occupait tout le mur à gauche de la porte, et au centre de la pièce trônait un lit à deux places qui gardait les traces d'une élégance désormais gâtée par le temps et le manque d'entretien.

Le jeune Potter avança lentement dans cette direction, jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue la longue silhouette d'un homme qui dormait, la chemise du pyjama à moitié déboutonnée, des mèches de cheveux sur les yeux et les bras levés au-dessus de la tête, appuyés sur l'oreiller. Presque comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant, Harry fut touché de voir son parrain aussi profondément et paisiblement endormi. Sans le cauchemar qui le tourmentait, il aurait même aimé veiller sur ce sommeil tranquille pour que personne ne le dérange. Mais l'angoisse qui lui étreignait la poitrine était trop pressante; il lui était tout simplement impossible de l'ignorer.

"Sirius", appela-t-il à voix basse en le secouant doucement.

Mais l'homme ne l'entendit pas et continua à dormir sans bouger d'un centimètre.

Harry prononça encore son nom, un peu plus fort et près de son oreille, mais cette deuxième tentative n'eut pour résultat que de le faire se retourner sur le côté en marmonnant quelques mots dans son sommeil:

"Encore cinq minutes, Remus, s'il te plaît !"

"SIRIUS !"

A ce cri inattendu, l'homme ouvrit les yeux et s'assit d'un bond. Harry faillit recevoir un coup de tête en pleine figure et, un instant plus tard, se retrouva avec une baguette à la gorge sans avoir eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

"Sirius, c'est moi !" se hâta-t-il d'ajouter avant que son parrain lui lance un sort.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, visiblement déboussolé, puis abaissa la baguette, alluma la lampe qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et soupira de soulagement.

"Harry... tu m'as fait peur ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" questionna-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

"Oh non... rien... rien de grave", bredouilla le jeune garçon, embarrassé. "Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je suis désolé."

Sirius le regarda un instant avec une expression indéchiffrable puis ébouriffa d'une main les cheveux déjà en désordre de son filleul et éclata de rire.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais dormir sans garder ma baguette sous l'oreiller."

Les lèvres de Harry esquissèrent un sourire et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autre côté du lit.

"Au moins, je n'ai pas réveillé le Professeur Lupin..."

Remus Lupin était couché à côté de Sirius et semblait profondément endormi. Il avait le visage pâle et des cernes très marquées sous les yeux, sans oublier des traces de griffes sur les mains et les bras.

Harry se sentit terriblement coupable pour le simple fait d'avoir risqué de troubler son repos.

"Tu ne cesseras jamais de l'appeler 'professeur', hein ?" remarqua Sirius en caressant doucement les cheveux châtains de Lupin. "De toute façon, je crois qu'il ne se réveillera pas facilement: hier, c'était la pleine lune..."

Harry hocha la tête d'un air grave et s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté de son parrain, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur son compagnon, un sourire très doux sur le visage.

"Ça s'est bien passé ?" demanda Harry, hésitant

Sirius souriait toujours.

"Il semble que Moony soit en train de se réhabituer à Padfoot. Au début, je n'arrivais pas à le calmer et il se blessait toujours sérieusement, mais maintenant il n'a plus que quelques égratignures. Le mois prochain, il n'en aura plus aucune, je peux te l'assurer: il me reconnaît de nouveau, enfin. Si seulement j'avais pu rester près de lui..."

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Harry et il se rappela soudain la raison pour laquelle il avait fait irruption dans la chambre de son parrain à cette heure de la nuit.

"J'ai... encore fait ce rêve."

Sirius se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés en signe d'inquiétude.

"Harry..." commença-t-il.

"Je sais !" l'interrompit le jeune garçon. "Je sais. Cette histoire appartient au passé et mes cauchemars ne sont... que des cauchemars. Mais ils me font mal à chaque fois", ajouta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

L'homme lui attrapa la main pour la serrer très fort dans les siennes, mais l'angoisse ne voulait toujours pas s'en aller.

"Je suis là, Harry."

"C'est différent à chaque fois", continua-t-il, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. "Parfois on est dehors, et parfois dans une pièce fermée. Parfois on est à Poudlard, et parfois dans une grande maison sans portes ni fenêtres. Parfois il fait noir et parfois il y a une lumière qui m'éblouit. Mais tu disparais toujours. Tu es touché par un sort devant mes yeux et je ne peux rien faire pour l'éviter. Tu tombes et je ne peux pas te rejoindre, exactement comme ce jour-là. Le Professeur Lupin me retient toujours."

"Je sais que sur le moment tu m'as détesté", dit une voix calme derrière lui.

Harry et Sirius se retournèrent en même temps et se trouvèrent face à face avec un Remus Lupin parfaitement éveillé, appuyé contre la tête de lit. Ses mains étaient posées sur le drap, les doigts repliés, et son visage paraissait encore plus pâle et émacié.

"Je connaissais la vérité mais je n'ai rien dit. Et tu as cru pendant plusieurs mois que Sirius était mort. C'est normal que tu m'aies détesté."

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, Remus !", intervint Sirius. "On était d'accord, non ? On est coupables tous les deux - mais toi, au moins, tu es resté auprès de Harry. S'il doit détester quelqu'un, ça devrait être moi !"

"Mais je ne vous déteste pas - aucun des deux !"

Harry avait crié tellement fort que, dans l'autre chambre, Edwige s'éveilla en sursaut, émettant un hululement strident auquel s'ajoutait le bruit de ses ailes heurtant la cage à chaque battement épouvanté.

"Mais c'est vrai que j'étais furieux quand j'ai tout découvert", poursuivit le garçon en baissant la voix, "parce que, depuis ma naissance, tout le monde m'a toujours caché tout un tas de choses. Me mentir sur la mort de la seule personne qui aurait pu me donner une vraie famille était vraiment cruel !"

"On t'a déjà expliqué qu'il fallait que tout le monde me croie mort", insista Sirius en pressant de nouveau sa main dans les siennes. "Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, mais c'était nécessaire."

"Tu m'as déjà dit ça", répondit sèchement Harry en dégageant sa main.

"Voldemort lisait dans ton esprit", dit calmement Lupin, dont les doigts s'entrecroisèrent sous le drap avec ceux de Sirius pour réconforter celui-ci, visiblement peiné de constater que Harry lui en voulait quand même. "Et il savait que ton parrain était ton point faible. Tu te rappelles ce rêve dans lequel il t'a fait croire qu'il le torturait ?"

Harry ne répondit pas et Remus en profita pour continuer:

"De toute évidence, Voldemort pensait que, s'il s'en prenait à Sirius, il aurait tout pouvoir sur toi. Dumbledore et nous n'avons pas voulu le décevoir..."

L'adolescent fixa un instant son ancien professeur avec stupéfaction. Puis il s'approcha machinalement, comme pour mieux entendre la suite.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?"

"S'il m'était arrivé quelque chose", expliqua Sirius, "Voldemort aurait profité de ton état de choc pour t'écraser définitivement."

"Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez joué son jeu ?" demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés et les doigts accrochés à un morceau de drap.

"Il fallait que tu te mettes en colère, Harry", répondit simplement Lupin.

"Qu... Quoi ?"

"Voldemort pensait que cette épreuve t'anéantirait; Dumbledore, par contre, voulait qu'elle te rende furieux. C'est pour ça que, déjà les années précédentes, il t'avait laissé si longtemps chez les Dursley, et que l'été précédent il avait ordonné à tes amis de ne t'envoyer que très peu de lettres. Tu es courageux, loyal, prêt à te sacrifier pour ceux que tu aimes... mais Dumbledore savait que, tant que la colère qui couvait en toi n'avait pas explosé, tu ne pourrais pas atteindre ta maturité de sorcier. Tu ne serais capable de vaincre Voldemort qu'après avoir pleinement pris conscience de ce que tu ressentais."

La vision de Harry se brouilla, mais il s'efforça de ravaler ses larmes.

"Vous m'avez fait croire que Sirius était mort... pour ça ! Pour me faire grandir !"

Remus baissa tristement les yeux et Sirius attrapa son filleul par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder.

"Ne crois pas que c'était facile pour nous", dit-il ensuite. "Voldemort aurait fini par me trouver un jour ou l'autre; on n'a fait que prendre les devants. Quand on a compris ce que ce fou essayait de te faire croire et qu'on est arrivés au Département des Mystères, on s'est trouvés à l'endroit idéal. Il me suffisait de m'arranger pour être touché par un sort et de tomber volontairement derrière le voile. Pas de corps, et la certitude que personne ne peut revenir de cet endroit... Voldemort ne pourrait plus essayer de me tuer, parce qu'il croirait que j'étais déjà mort."

"Mais pourquoi avez-vous continué à me le cacher après ?" insista Harry d'une voix brisée. "Pourquoi avez-vous attendu si longtemps pour me dire la vérité ?"

"Parce que tu n'avais pas appris l'Occlumencie."

La réponse de Remus n'avait guère été plus qu'un murmure.

Le jeune Potter pâlit. Il lui semblait soudain que cette histoire absurde devenait enfin logique.

"Voldemort pouvait accéder à mes pensées, parce que je n'étais pas capable de fermer mon esprit...", commença-t-il, se parlant à lui-même.

"... et si tu avais su que Sirius était vivant, Voldemort l'aurait appris aussi", termina Lupin à sa place.

Harry laissa échapper une sorte de rire hystérique puis se recroquevilla, la tête sur les genoux, les épaules agitées d'étranges soubresauts. Les deux hommes assis sur le lit ne purent deviner s'il riait toujours ou s'il s'était mis à pleurer.

"Quel idiot !" s'exclama-t-il finalement sans relever la tête. "Si j'avais appris l'Occlumencie, j'aurais pu savoir bien avant."

"Mais tu te serais fâché quand même, parce qu'on ne t'avait pas parlé de notre plan", lui fit remarquer Lupin en échangeant avec Sirius un coup d'oeil inquiet.

"Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas", dit Harry en se redressant un peu, mais sans lever les yeux. "Comment avez-vous pu deviner ce qui allait se passer ? Comment avez-vous su que vous alliez devoir venir me chercher au Département des Mystères ?"

"On ne le savait pas", répondit Sirius. "Quand Snape est venu vérifier que j'étais encore là, Remus et moi avons décidé qu'il était temps d'agir."

"C'est moi qui ai insisté, en fait", révéla Lupin. "Après ce qu'il t'avait fait, je craignais que Voldemort réussisse à s'emparer de Sirius, et il fallait à tout prix qu'on le devance. Quand on vous a suivis jusqu'au Département des Mystères, on se doutait que c'était un piège, et on a pensé au portail. Une personne qui y tombe ne peut plus en sortir, mais Voldemort ignorait que, si cette personne est vivante, il est possible de la faire revenir."

Harry releva complètement la tête et regarda son professeur avec des yeux humides. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui demander de poursuivre. Lupin lui adressa un sourire paternel et posa une main sur la sienne. Cette fois, Harry ne recula pas.

"Quelqu'un qui traverse le portail vivant reste suspendu dans une zone extra-temporelle - une espèce de couloir de transition - à condition qu'il garde conscience de ses liens terrestres", continua l'homme. "Sirius avait avec lui un objet qui le rattachait à notre monde."

"Le miroir", précisa Black en regardant son filleul dans les yeux. "Tu te souviens ? Celui que je t'avais offert pour que tu puisses communiquer avec moi. J'avais emporté le mien ce jour-là. C'est ce qui m'a permis de ne pas me perdre et de revenir."

"Mais quand je t'ai appelé, tu ne m'as pas répondu", remarqua Harry, de plus en plus stupéfait. "Et j'ai même cassé le miroir..."

"Eh bien, c'était une bonne chose", dit Remus en souriant. "Ainsi j'ai pu l'utiliser comme Portoloin pour faire revenir Sirius."

"Et moi je ne pouvais pas te répondre..." ajouta Black avec un air presque coupable.

"Mais... mais..." balbutia l'adolescent, mi-confus mi-soulagé. "Et si j'avais jeté le miroir ?"

"Le lien entre les miroirs a simplifié la réalisation du sort de rappel", expliqua Remus, "mais si tu n'avais plus eu le tien, j'aurais employé un autre moyen - plus compliqué, mais tout aussi efficace."

"Mais comment auriez-vous pu faire, sans un lien comme celui du miroir ?" demanda Harry, qui était maintenant trop intéressé par la conversation pour être encore fâché.

"J'avais un autre lien", répondit Sirius, souriant. "Mon Gardien du Secret."

"Un Gardien du Secret !" répéta Harry avec étonnement. "Tu veux dire que..."

Il se tourna vers Remus, qui sourit sans rien dire, puis ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le beau visage de son parrain.

"... le Professeur Lupin était ton Gardien du Secret ?"

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Harry regarda alternativement les deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Quelque chose lui échappait encore.

"A quoi te servait un Gardien du Secret ? Je veux dire que les autres..."

"Personne n'était au courant de ce plan", expliqua Sirius. "Ni Moody ni Tonks... ni même Dumbledore."

"Mais vous m'avez dit que Dumbledore était du même avis que vous !"

"Dumbledore savait que ma disparition était nécessaire. Mais il ne savait ni comment ni quand elle se produirait, non seulement parce qu'on ne pouvait pas le décider à l'avance mais aussi parce que j'avais expressément demandé à Remus de ne pas lui en parler. Tu sais bien qu'à ce moment-là je n'étais pas très d'accord avec ses décisions..."

Harry hocha la tête d'un air grave puis baissa les yeux une fois de plus, fixant le drap comme si celui-ci présentait soudain un intérêt particulier.

"Et c'est aussi pour ça que le Professeur Lupin n'a rien pu me dire."

Une expression désolée voila les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux châtains, et Sirius s'en aperçut immédiatement: il passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près de lui, et, de son autre main, souleva le menton de Harry pour l'obliger à croiser son regard.

"Tu regrettes d'être venu vivre avec nous ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Une stupéfaction sincère se peignit sur le visage de l'adolescent, qui s'empressa de secouer la tête.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Pas du tout ! Je suis très content de pouvoir habiter avec vous !"

"Ça t'ennuie peut-être que Remus et moi soyons ensemble ?"

Harry secoua la tête encore plus fort.

"Tout ce que je voulais, c'était connaître la vérité", ajouta-t-il ensuite. "Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis ton retour qu'on n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler. Je... J'avais simplement peur d'être de nouveau abandonné."

A ces mots, Sirius s'empressa de serrer Harry dans ses bras, et l'adolescent resta là, appuyé contre lui, oubliant toute volonté de résistance aux démonstrations d'affection.

"Maintenant tu es conscient de tes sentiments et de tes limites", dit l'homme en lui caressant les cheveux. "Tu as grandi, Harry."

"Mais à quel prix !" répliqua Harry, la tête au creux de l'épaule de son parrain.

"Chacun de nous doit en payer un. Et ce n'est jamais facile."

Harry sentit les bras de Sirius se resserrer un peu plus autour de sa taille et sa tête se poser sur la sienne, comme s'il cherchait à le protéger de toute souffrance à venir. Mais l'adolescent savait que certaines blessures ne disparaîtraient jamais, ni de son coeur ni de ceux des deux hommes.

Sirius avait passé douze ans à Azkaban et avait dû lutter sans répit pour retrouver un vie normale. Le Professeur Lupin avait toujours été mis à l'écart à cause de sa lycanthropie, il avait perdu trois de ses seuls amis et avait cru pendant des années que celui qui restait - le plus cher de tous - les avaient trahis sans pitié.

C'était lui, sans doute, qui avait souffert le plus.

Harry se redressa d'un geste brusque qui inquiéta Sirius et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche. Lupin gardaient les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre et Harry eut l'impression qu'il s'était écarté de quelques centimètres pour ne pas s'immiscer dans cette espèce de tableau de famille. Harry eut soudain envie de lui dire que Sirius et lui étaient les meilleurs parents qu'il puisse désirer avoir... et, sans perdre un instant, il s'élança vers son ancien professeur, donnant au passage un coup de genou à Sirius, qui laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

"Je t'aime beaucoup", dit-il simplement en étreignant Remus, et Lupin sourit, heureux. Son visage avait perdu sa pâleur: il était maintenant rouge d'embarras.

Sirius cessa de masser son estomac malmené et, dans un grand éclat de rire, se jeta sur son filleul et son compagnon pour les serrer si fort qu'il faillit les étouffer.

"Eh, Harry, ne te colle pas à Remus comme ça, c'est compris ?" s'exclama-t-il ensuite, d'un air faussement menaçant.

"Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?" le taquina le garçon, sans lâcher prise.

"Mais bien sûr que si, je suis jaloux ! Et n'oublie pas que je pourrais très bien t'envoyer vivre chez Snape..."

Remus éclata de rire en voyant l'expression terrifiée de Harry qui, le premier moment de stupeur passé, sauta sur son parrain pour engager avec lui une bataille d'oreillers à la mode des Moldus.

"Tu vas regretter de m'avoir menacé !" jura le jeune Potter d'une voix malicieuse. "Maintenant, je vais rester ici toute la nuit !"

"QUOI ?!" rugit Sirius, mais l'adolescent l'ignora complètement: il se laissa tomber pesamment sur le côté droit du lit, ôta ses lunettes, qu'il posa sur la table de chevet, et éteignit la lumière.

"Bonne nuit !"

"Harry !" appela Sirius - mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. "Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop grand pour dormir avec nous ?"

Lupin émit un petit rire amusé et s'étendit à son tour, entraînant son compagnon qui s'était retrouvé au milieu du lit.

"Restons tous ensemble, au moins pour cette nuit."

Avec un soupir de résignation, Black s'installa du mieux qu'il put sur ce matelas trop petit pour trois.

"C'est incroyable, je n'arrive jamais à vous dire non !" constata-t-il après avoir attrapé l'une des mains de Harry et passé un bras autour de la taille de Remus, l'attirant contre lui.

Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles chacun se demanda jusqu'à quel point la souffrance était inévitable. Ils se souvinrent des nuits solitaires de pleine lune, de la sordide cellule d'Azkaban, de l'horrible conviction d'avoir perdu pour toujours l'affection paternelle retrouvée depuis si peu de temps.

Mais aucun d'eux ne fut en mesure de décider si tout cela avait vraiment été nécessaire.

"Quand tu as disparu derrière ce voile", murmura soudain Remus à l'oreille de Sirius, "j'ai pensé que tu pourrais bien mourir réellement. Parfois, je fais les mêmes cauchemars que Harry."

L'homme aux cheveux sombres resserra les bras autour de son compagnon et se tourna de manière à le regarder dans les yeux, parvenant à les voir malgré l'obscurité.

"J'étais seulement parti", chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. "Comme quand j'étais enfermé à Azkaban. A ce moment-là, tu m'avais attendu, et cette fois tu m'as permis de revenir. Je t'aime, Moony."

"Eh, je suis encore éveillé !" grommela Harry depuis l'autre côté du lit. "Essayez de vous tenir correctement..."

Le rire de Sirius lui répondit, et il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son parrain en refermant les yeux. S'il s'endormait en l'écoutant respirer, il ne ferait plus de cauchemar, il en était sûr. Et même s'il le voyait encore disparaître, il le verrait aussi revenir.

C'est avec le coeur et l'esprit emplis de cette unique certitude que Harry sombra enfin dans le sommeil, la main de Sirius toujours serrée dans la sienne.


End file.
